Things that most Beyblade Metal Saga fans don't know about
by Falco276
Summary: You may never know what kind of secrets the Bladers hold. Please Read and Review! XD Inspired by Alien82523 from Wattpad.
1. Random MFB Mania!

**Lol, Random MFB stuff.**

**Story is inspired by Alien82523 on Wattpad.**

**Enjoy! XD**

· Gingka's mother is a totally insane pyromaniac named Diane and the reason he always has a band-aid on his nose (it's to conceal a scar from an explosion). Kenta's mom is a zombie. Madoka's dad is on a perpetual business trip.

Yu was born in the desert and survived solely on cactus juice for the first few years of his life. (I really don't know how he does that only for himself to have a small digestive system)

· Ryuga loves cake. And icing. And the song, "You are the icing on my cake." (Birthday Cake by Rihanna, huh?)

· Yuki can dance. For inspiration. His favorite song is "Into the Groove" by Madonna. But he likes to keep this all a secret.

· Gingka's favorite songs are "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel, "Heart and Soul" by T'Pau, and "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats. (Hhh! I thought it was Maroon 5 all along!?)

Hyoma frequently borrows Hokuto's cookbook and forgets to give it back. (Why are they related to cooking? -_-)

Toby sold Masamune's lunchbox on eBay without Masamune's permission. Ryuga bought Masamune's lunchbox from Toby on eBay. Dynamis uses strawberry-scented shampoo.

· Yu is bipolar. Gingka and Ryo have mild autism. Aleksei has OCD and aspergers.

· Masamune has ADHD. (Yeah, behold. A Roman demigod of Diane- oops! That's Gingka's mother! *tear drop* -_-)

· Benkei has ADHD and gigantism. (lol, no wonder he grows much bigger than the lost elephant in the island that mysteriously ended up shot in a Busch Gardens Safari)

· Masamune is planning to start a revolution against the Republic as soon as it comes to power. (Pff. Hashtag Masamune FAIL)

· Gingka still sleeps with a nightlight. (lol! He does!?) XD

Yuki borrowed Gingka's nightlight and dismantled it. Yuki borrows many things from Gingka. "Mr. Gingka, please, lend me your mp3 player! I haven't heard my favorite song in three days! I'm going through music withdrawal!"

· Masamune often borrows things from Gingka, too, the only difference being that he doesn't ask first like Yuki does.

· Hikaru peels apples to cope with anxiety.

· Yu likes to stand on cliffs and enjoy the view. Tsubasa gets very nervous when Yu does this because he stands literally right on the edge, and so Tsubasa finds himself singing "Jumper" by Third Eye Blind. "I wish Yu would step back from that ledge, my friend."

· Masamune often has difficulty telling toothpaste from shampoo. Sometimes he ends up brushing his teeth with shampoo or washing his hair with toothpaste. Toby and Zeo and an elaborate psychological prank are the cause of Masamune's confusion in distinguishing toiletry items from one another.

· Blader DJ chugs ten cups of high-voltage coffee every morning. (Probably that's how he gets hyper every WBBA tournament he's announcing!)

· Nine out of ten Beyblade Metal Fight characters could use some sort of psychological help. But that's okay; their weirdness and mental instability make them unique and cool.

· An eagle pooped in Tsubasa's coffee. (Organization XIII: EWWWWWWWWWWW!)

· Chi-Yun may possibly have an alternate personality. (Always says in third person instead of First. Why? Lacerta. Why?)

· Da Xiang, Chi-Yun, Chao Xin, and Mei Mei are all 4,000 years old. The four of them have a band. Chao Xin sings and plays lead guitar, Mei Mei plays the keyboard and rhythm guitar, Da Xiang plays the bass, and Chi-Yun plays the drums. They specialize in classic rock covers.

Wang Hu Zhong's logo is actually based off of a baseball team's logo. The hint is the baseball behind the fierce Tiger.

· Nowaguma's favorite song is "Ciao" by Alla Pugacheva. ("Чао" by Алла Пугачева)

· Anton has long been plotting to take over the world with a fourth-dimensional transporter that Aleksei, Nowaguma, and Lera were inadvertently helping him build all along.

· When Kyoya was a baby, a baboon held him up over the edge of a cliff surrounded by wild animals and almost accidentally dropped him. It is suspected that Kyoya is partially an unfeeling robot. (a cyborg) (Robot monkeys! Beware!)

· Nile has magical color-changing hair. (I hope it doesn't turn out multicolored, other wise the fangirls from the metal Awards will be screaming "We want more Kyoya X Nile!")

· Avril Lavigne is in love with Yu. Cyndi Lauper forgets the world, and everything around her, that's what she thinks when she thinks about Yu. It's not John Cooper, it's Yu. When Bono goes there (where the streets have no name) he goes there with Yu. (Ha! I get it!)

Yu is completely oblivious to all four of those things.

· Two good songs for all the protagonists are "Tonight" by Tobymac and "A Little Respect" by Erasure.

· Yuki is waiting for Superman to lend him his cape. (Super Yuki! XD)

· Nobody seems to know the actual technical term for the screwy-thingy they all use to take apart and reassemble their beyblades. (It's called facebolts. Duh)

· If a male Pegasus and a female unicorn, or a female Pegasus and a male unicorn had a baby, it'd be a hybrid called a Strikasus with wings and a horn.

· Masamune is Ash Ketchum's deranged cousin. (I can relate that to both of their black spiky hair.)

· Benkei is distantly related to the fat controller on the Island of Sodor (aka Sir Topham Hatt)

· Jack is related to that clown guy from Astro Boy. (No wonder.)

· Dynamis is good friends with a dwarf named Shrrgnien.

· Sometimes everyone but Madoka randomly decides to reenact Star Wars without telling her, and she gets very confused. Yuki: Mesa called Yuki Mizusawa! Mesa you humble servant!

**Now presenting! Metal Fight Beyblade Wars! XD**

Gingka: That won't be necessary.

Yuki: Oh, but it is, it is! 'Tis demanded by the star fragment it is!

Dynamis: It is the will of the heavens-

Gingka: Stay out of this, Dynamis.

Madoka: What's this?

Gingka: A local. Now let's go, before more droids show up.

Madoka: I meant what's with you guys? You're all acting like you're on cactus juice!

Yuki: More?! More did you spake?! Ex-SQUEEEEEZE-me!

Gingka: (waving a hand) You will stop following us, Jar Jar.

Madoka: Oh, yeah, 'cause you're such a Jedi, Gingka. (walks away, sees Masamune standing in the hallway holding his hands out in front of him totally motionless.) Masamune? What are you doing? (no response. She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello?! (still no response)

Tsubasa: Yelling at the prisoner is useless, Princess Leia. He's frozen in carbonite.

Madoka: What did you just call me? Princess who?!

Tsubasa: Now let's go talk to Jabba the Hutt!

Benkei: B-b-b-BULL! Hi Tsuba- I mean, Boba Fett.

Masamune: I'm Han Solo!

Benkei: HEY! You call this frozen in carbonite?! It's talking! What are you trying to pull?!

Madoka: What is with you guys? I know, Kyoya's probably not acting like this. Hey, Kyoya-

Kyoya: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Madoka: Kyoya?!

Kyoya: AAaaaAAAH urgh ugh ugh…

Masamune: Leia, you know better than to make Chewbacca angry!

Kenta: Yoda they made me be. Because short am I, and green is my hair.

Madoka: Are you all insane?!

Yu: Hey, Leia, guess what! Obi-Wan just told me that we're twins!

Madoka: Not Yu, too!

· Ryuga and Kenta both like the workout routine "Buns of Steel."

Sometimes Ryuga secretly regrets not accepting the salt he won at that one tournament. Ryuga can't decide if he loves salt or hates it. Madoka likes salt. She makes cake with salt instead of sugar sometimes. That's Ryuga's favorite kind of cake. Especially if it has a ton of icing.

· Yu doesn't want to roam around the moussaka. Team Gangan Galaxy ate moussaka when they went to Greece.

· Tsubasa's favorite song is "Flight of Icarus" by Iron Maiden.

· One time when Gingka was really little, he and Ryo and Hyoma went to a B-52's concert and Hokuto was there singing with Fred Schneider. And Diane, Gingka's mom, was also there, backstage, dealing with the pyrotechnic stuff.

· Kyoya creates all his special moves by randomly combining these words in different orders: lion, tornado, gale, fang, wall, crushing, force, dance. And he just adds the word "true" to the beginning if it's a really hardcore special move.

· Masamune was banned from the forest of Du Weldenvarden.

· Gingka was once challenged to a Pokémon battle. But he didn't have any Pokémon, so he threw Yu into the arena and shouted, "I choose Yu!"

Yu singlehandedly defeated a Nidoking. If "singlehandedly" can be defined as "with discreet help from a Pikachu who made it look like Yu was the one using Thunderbolt."

· In a student exchange program, Team Gangan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong traded Gingka for Chi-Yun for a couple weeks.

· Toby's favorite song is "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley.

· The singer Tobymac is actually Toby in disguise. He wrote the song "Get Back Up" specifically to help Masamune become more determined in bey battles.

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Caption Crazy part 1

**So, I freaking lied! XD**

**This is not a one shot for it will be a full story made for fun, not for profit.**

**And best part is, if you never heard of Youtube's English Automatic Captions, basically whatever is said in the video tries to closely translate and understand what you're trying to say, but ALWAYS fails to do so and will bring you laughing off your chair like hell. **

**Yes, for the MFB caption translations will be included in this story.**

**Thank you for the reviews and enjoy! XD**

Gingka's mother, Diane actually went to Rome to purposely stab Brutus instead of Julius on March 14.

Tsubasa accidentally flushed Aquila down the toilet while dropping his tuna sandwich in there. (Get it? Eagles like fish?)

If you actually bought Hasbro's Triple Battle Set, you must be aware that the captions gave it 14 different names: Triple Battle Seperation, Chupa Battle Said, Quickly you to shed, Triple absent set, chipped got a set, Struggle bottle set, chupa Badal sep, triple barrel set, ketchup bottles set, triple battle said, dribbled on sep, kindle paddle set, triple battles at, tribunal said.

It was Yu who actually gave the fish to Aquila thus causing the poor Eagle to get flushed down the toilet.

Ryuga's Lightning L-Drago (that the captions named it) is actually referred to drugs, I am not kidding. One day it said that Electro L-Drago became Elecktro Drugs. The other day it became "I'll drive you." Another day it was (from L-Drago Destructor) to Drug OC Destructor. I actually don't know how and why Ryuga is named after a tennis player known as Agassi or even a radio. That's the captions all right.

Damian's race is an Indian. Then why would the captions translate from Jack and Damian to Jack and Indian?

Prominently, if you are familiar with Beyblade V-Force, then you must be aware that Bistool was called high school. During a battle against my other beys, high school eventually fell into a sleep out.

Pegasus is referred to many names that rhyme. Normally he's referred to as "cases" because the captions try to recognize my speech but always fails to do so. How can a winged horse possibly be translated to "paces, faces, laces, television, catalyst, and education?" I even experimented with GalaxyPegasus14's username and replaced them with these captions. She did find it VERY funny. GalaxyJesus14, she said, was the best. All though I tried to tell her that Pegasus was also called Minister Jim. (church connection, anyone?)

If Kyoya really had a family, then why would you think Fang Leone became Family Owned?

Tornadoes frequently strike through our country causing a merciful disaster throughout the chaotic area. Kyoya's Leone possess tornado and wind powers. His special move almost became tony Leone instead of Tornado Leone. So much for a natural disaster to be replaced with a guy's name. -_-

Da Xiang became this giant because he was trying to eat Zurafa which became Juan Pizza. During his first appearance in the "Palin" Temple instead of Beylin Temple, Madoka was shocked to see him pass by the babies very quickly!

Reiji often goes surfing because his Serpent became some boys in the surfing. It was not known for that to happen because vaguely his fusion wheel known as Poison utterly because Posing Subway because the captions found it right like that.

Sakyo is Batman because his Dark Knight Dragoon was eventually called the Dark Knight Rider. It was really not likely for 0 (yes, they called Zero that number) to find him dressing up as Batman and riding his Dragoon bike everywhere around (not Metal Bey city!) Gotham city.

I was excited to go to Wal-mart because Hasbro suddenly changed the name from the "Hyper Blades set" to the "Wiper Blades set". It included of Kries Cygnus, Cosmic Eagle F:D, and Phantom Orion which eventually became Psych Nurse, Cost me giggle Files drive, and French Ryan.

Damian was born in Haiti because Hades Kerbecks turned out to be Haiti's Compacts. He even had a baby accident because his bey was called His crib accident!

Masamune was born in the UK because his Electro Striker became England Striker. As said in the last chappie, he was planning to start a revolution but eventually failed by my Twitter Hashtag.

The possible reason on how Julian got rich was because the captions called him jewelry. And Jewelry is often placed in Purses which old ladies actually use. Funny thing is, in a Beyblade spoof video titled "Tylenol Crazy Fusion", the Perseus blader was supposed to be an old lady who used Tylenol. And what really shocked me the most was when his bey, Gravity Perseus was called Grammy Purses. Why? -_-

Da Xiang (or K Cheyenne), on the other hand, was a young girl who handled Rock Zurafa (Juan Pizza) as IBUprofen. The battle was prominently between two prescription drugs trying to fight each other. It then eventually became a court case.

Who can Google really trust? Jewelry or K Cheyenne?

Julian: Google, I did it. I did take I B Profen!  
Da Xiang: Google said I 8 profen!

GalaxyPegasus14: Lol! XD And are you sure it's not Ibuprofen?

Me: But Julian is trying to BE Ibuprofen, while Da Xiang ATE the Ibuprofen! XD  
So who can Google trust? XD

Galaxy: O.o Da XIang ate Julian!

Me: So court case is finalized!  
Google will now agree towards your testimony and honest answer that it is Da Xiang who 8 the Ibuprofane known as Julian!  
Thank you both Galaxy and Da Xiang. Case dismissed! You're free to go!

Da Xiang claimed he now had a proud ass because he took IB profane which was actually Jewelry! (Not to mention, Giraffes love their butts.)

Cats actually ate Nile because the captions told them it was mouse "bile"

Madoka announced that Gan Gan Galaxy started training, but then she said that "Google expected raining."

The false news of "Gingka won the World Championships!" gave the captions to re title it as "Chicago won the World Championships."

The EU team known as Team Excalibur was supposedly called team AT&T. Who knows if Gan Gan Galaxy was Verizon or Wang Hu Zhong as T-Mobile?

Who knew that Da Xiang's bey became a car? Toyota Zurafa.

Yu said he'll naturally apply for jail comic because his team will not be invited to be black anyway. That racist Tendo right there.

DJ Jazzman announced in a WBBA tournament, "Now's the time to find out who killed his (Gingka's) mom!"

R.I.P Diane on March 14. :(

Ryo said that the people of LOL village was trying to make a baby that could rival the dark power. Gingka in return got the legendary bank.

Benkei (Bed K) lives in Bayville, New Jersey!

In a Beyblade battle, The DJ announced that Striker went Flying. The captions decided to call that Stride Replying! Yes the unicorn became the long lasting gum.

Gingka confessed that Chao-Xin was gonna battle Masamune again. The captions decided to call them differently. Charlie the Puppy was gonna battle GI again!

Madoka thought the WBBA tournament was starting but in return the captions made her say "Go to HELL!"

Once the Chinese WBBA tournament began, the DJ announced that "the arrival of the Jeep carried the whole nation of China has called!"

While the Battle was going on, Masamune was trying to focus on his new speed on Striker. Instead he was bogeys on his news feed in palaces!

When a dramatic hit clashed between Virgo and Striker, the DJ wailed in amazement, "There's a plane dummy bomb! No way!"

Masamune was troubled. His attack powers on Striker was not working at all. Instead the captions understood it as "Romantic, what's going on? My money tax not working at all!"

The captions misunderstood Chao-Xin as six different names: Shanshak/ Jan She/ Joshi/ Joe Sheehan/Channel Sheeshan's/ Shan Shin!

Getting defeated with his Virgo (my bro/ cargo), Chao-Xin kneeled down in defeat while looking up at the sky and wailing, "Do with me Holy School! Why!?"

While in training before the World Championships, Da Xiang accidentally called him "Josh"

Chi-Yun accidently SHOT Yoshi. (Actual Quote form Da Xiang: It's because he got serious and shot Yoshi.)

The A block tournament turned out to the eight lakh tournament!

Chi Yun was mis understood as Ji Yoon and Junior College.

Mei-Mei recently announced that there was a battle between Chao-Xin and Masamune. Of course, the captions also had to say something different about it. Shannon and Nasa Mooney!

On that remark, Masamune was TOTALLY pleased with Google.

It was not known for Madoka to give out a thumbs up and say "Were counting on you GM!"

Chi-Yun to Da Xiang: "What happened to Kyoya anyways?" Of course the captions had a different aspect towards this question. "I'm going to Keel you anyways!"

They seriously had crazy haywire names for Tsubasa. Eventually one of them that you'd might not want to know. Here are the names of what the captions understood him as: shoe box/This is Justin BTC!/ gym pass/ deposit/ to fast/ to bus stop!

Dark Tsubasa was having a bad hair day. He eventually screamed at the top of his lungs, all while ripping his hair out, "I don't want to hear any European spanning guided the kids taking bids!"

Before the terror of Dark Eagle, Tsubasa smirked in return and called over to Chi-Yun, "Your Lacerta's going goodbye forever!" The captions in return called it differently, "John Shaknay's going goodbye forever!"

After the battle, the stadium filled with utter silence at the sight of a collapsed Tsubasa. Nobody moved. They were too shocked to see what happened all of a sudden. Team Wang Hu Zhong watched intently as Gingka ran over to help Tsubasa and see if he was okay. It was then that the captions destroyed the moment and made the DJ say: "I'm the way to guide the hot pot!"

**Wow, the captions do seem to destroy the moment. Do they?**

**Yeah, captions have been killing me. Check out the whole book in Wattpad! It's called **_**Caption Mania**_** and it's truly funny. Otherwise PLEASE REVIEW! XD **


	3. Caption Crazy part 2

**Woot! Another chappie arrived in the mail! XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

Damian Hart's real name is Dale Earnhardt. IDK how and why the captions gave him that kind of name.

At the beginning of an episode the DJ always announces with "Last Time on Beyblade!" Naturally the captions misunderstood that as: Got my Mayplay/ Green Lane/

Team Gan Gan Galaxy decided to rename themselves into Team De- Icing!

Wang Hu Zhong had crazy caption names. Mostly why and how did they possibly misunderstand the Chinese team? "Weighing huge arm/ teen wank you shock/ when you John/ Wake you John/ When you Shine/ Between my Down!

The captions also gave its team leader different names. From Da Xiang Wang to Shy and Land/ dish I in Weighing/ Cheynnes/ Daud Shah Hmmmm!/ Shayad/ K Cheyenne!

Gingka was born in Kenya because the captions called him Gymkhana and Kenya.

Rock Zurafa had different captions names. It was properly not known for them to misunderstand the giraffe. Brock sure af ah!/ Wax you operate/ rush around the tag!

Chao-Xin ordered his drunk girls to let's roll!

The Virgo blader has more caption names such as Tasha/ Childhood/ and CNN!

Gingka never thought Weddings are hard. It should've been winning!

Chao-Xin's Virgo was called Joe Jean's Bueardu!

A leaf was referred to as Aleve.

While Masamune was training with the old man in the lush foggy bamboo forest, he very carefully picked up a green sodden leaf and wisely said, "To shred a leaf, you need great strength and power." The captions in return decided to call that "He shredded Beef Dude right knee great strength and power!"

Masamune claimed before the tournament that "One loss is nothing to defeat Gallerie after my destiny!"

This is truly my favourite caption dialogue from Chao-Xin. He approached Chi-Yun in a friendly manner and said "Take it easy, shit! It's all good!" LOL!

However, there is a small scene I created using Wang Hu Zhong and their personalities!

A glass of orange juice and a bowl of gummy bears were placed on the kitchen table.  
Before the Zurafa blader could dive in for a refreshing drink, Chi-Yun slaps the glass away, causing it to shatter all over the floor.  
That made Da Xiang have fiery revenge in his emerald green eyes as he proceeded to take a gummy bear and rude fully rip it's head off and arrogantly spit it out, it's green waxy shined head tumbling and rolling to one deep corner of the kitchen.  
Chi-Yun gasped *KH FF Style* and called Mei- Mei in.  
But then instead, Chao-Xin entered while smiling, "Take it easy shit. It's all good!"

Yes, they called Chi-Yun "shit." XD

Chi-Yun's true victory became a true picture!

Creating an oath, the Lacerta blader raised a hand and proudly said, "I, Chi-Yun." Instead the captions mistook that for "my children."

Gingka was called for a change up!

Pegasus's Star Booster Attack was prominently called "Good Blaahhhh!"

The DJ mentioned that the Dole (fruit company) rain brought our staff to lose back to call!

Da Xiang smirked as he watched Pegasus continuously slam into the defense bey, the wide ball tip glued to the stadium floor while spinning rapidly with it's fusion wheel as an iron wall. "At that level, it cannot defeat Rock Zurafa." The captions instead called that "At that level it cannot defeat Rock your laptop!"

Gingka was utterly shocked, "Pegasus!?" he wailed. Captions called that "hey sis guess what?"

Over to the crowd, Madoka watched the struggle with Gingka commanding Pegasus, "My! That surrounded used it's rather wait a Christian tourists!"

Troubled, Gingka watched his Pegasus with nowhere to go. It was rather an uneasy win for Gingka decided to shout over to Da Xiang "Katherine Jackson didn't spend your night!"

Madoka in return, called over to Gingka "Do explain to your traveling to girls!"

The DJ also mentioned "Parents to drained if he keeps taking me to get it, it'll make you stop playing!"

Gingka was still struggling to get Zurafa into a stadium out. Masamune, too was worried and had no option but to help him by calling over, "What are you doing out there, Gingka? You're in an attack battle!" Of course, the captions translated it into this: "Guys, who are you doing out there? If you're in a tank battle, Pegasus is the better baby!"

"Alright he is!" Gingka said, agreeing to Masamune's statement. "Attack! Pegasus! Attack!" The captions took it this way, "Tacky, Tacky, cases!"

Da Xiang still couldn't help but smile, "Monday January 18 is good!"

Madoka now wondered in amazement towards Gingka. Her eyes shined while thinking to herself _liking you think girls dude!_

Gingka couldn't take it anymore. The winged horse could not take a friendly approach to the fierce fiery Qilin. His brown eyes flooded with a vision back into the Beylin Temple where he first met up with the team and said "My trying to expand the battlefield tapped to get the message!"

Da Xiang's Rock Zurafa was proudly called "Blast Science from Somalia!"

(con't) has broken links through has stamped even greater than last!

Gingka found his solution. He even said it aloud, "Yes, that's it! Smog mode divided gonna buy keeps circling around the stadium like this!"

Even the DJ joined in the fixed battle! "This is good actors it wants it's not a good day!"

Da Xiang almost wanted to laugh, "We Beylin Temple Bladers" he started, only for the captions to say "We bail in TAMPA Bladers!" LOL!

Gingka silently growled under his breath for he didn't know that Beylin Temple had more caption names: baby n temple/ Palin Temple! (Alaskan gov, anyone?) XD

Da Xiang tried again and called over, "Gingka! Why aren't you listening!" The captions said: "Goodbye! Aren't you listening?"

Gingka almost wanted to beg with realization, " But-But, you're jury told me I can't stand it!"

The Zurafa blader clearly explained about the Beylin Temple 4000 year legacy. Gingka in return nodded with approval, "your legacy message, got it!"

Da Xiang smiled, "Remember, before you sleep out much, Spanish Test with an attack!"

Masamune added, "Drinking too much will give you a headache!"

Madoka smiled and added, "Doing staying at finance training!"

Benkei had a greater statement towards Gingka, "Government Grants and get a good time for a change you back in Jeep fighting!"

Gingka couldn't believe how many compliments he was getting, "Okay guys! Smell like the cheers!"

Da Xiang smiled at the request of Gingka finding his way through the battle, and continued staring at him, "Thanks to Beylin Temple, we are honored to have you here." The captions took a U-turn. "Thanks babe Temples time honored Wallace!"

Over to the woods in Metal Bey City, Kyoya peacefully sat on a log while stabbing a charred stick into the whispering hearth of fire, the orange glow sensation reflecting his fierce tan face. "Gingka, face me. Don't you dare lose to anyone." The captions yet have to say something even sillier, "Peace me. Don't you dare lose your check to anyone!" XD

The battle was done. Zurafa slowly wobbled out of balance and Pegasus returned to the good ol hands of it's desired owner. The DJ raised his arms and gonged the bell.

"It's all over!" he wailed for the captions translated that to "Text all hacer!"

For their first win in the eight lahk tournament, Gan Gan Galaxy (or De-icing) yet had to congratulate themselves into changing their team name to "LaCie Jayhawks!" XD

Benkei rushed over to Gingka and gave him that bear hug, "You lifted South Miami!"

Meanwhile, Chao-Xin, Chi-Yun, and Mei-Mei all rounded around Da Xiang as he kneeled down in defeat. Picking up Zurafa, he whimpered, "I've lost, Ivan."

He then sighed and told his teammates, "Let's create our very own Palin Temple legacy gone!"

**Lol, funniest episode ever. **

**Please REVIEW! XD**


End file.
